My dad will be the greatest knight before me
by SilverSilhouettegirl
Summary: Galahad  a.k.a. Silver  is becoming knight, with Sir Lancelot  a.k.a. Shadow  or not. But it never hurts to have a father show you how to use a dager.
1. Which one dosent go with the others?

Sir Lancelot of Camelot is my father, while my mother is Elaine of Corbonic. Although I had seen my father before, I swear he had even looked me in the eyes, he is unaware that I am his son. Aunty tells me that Galahad, which is my name, was the original first name of my father.

Every day that passes I wish to meet him, Mother occasionally visits, but when she does, its more of a bother then a pleasant surprise. She would pet my quills and say, "You look not as your father, but as the purity in your soul Galahad" Then the biggest smile you would ever see would appear on her lips. "The one thing you had received from your father is nobility, bravery, strength, and the secret reputation anyone would die for"

Then their would be times, when she would come with tear stained cheeks and cry "Your father should be here! He nearly slain me, before the words of our son, hit his ears. Your father saved you Galahad, now it is your turn to save me"

Of course, I had not the slightest idea on what she had hinted towards me. Aunty told me that she had tricked father into sleeping with her, while he belongs to Guinevere. As much as I hated to say it, Mother was a bit of a mental case now and again. When ever I would visit, all she would do is work in the garden, until dirt was stained into her white hands. Perhaps that's why aunty has me live with her instead…

The first day I had ever seen my father, was I day I would never forget, although my aunty wishes that I did.

~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~

I felt so small in the audience; then again I was near the age of four. Small enough to get threw to the front of the parade, the parade I had been waiting, what seemed like centuries. The march of the knights, a parade where the Knights of the Round Table were to appear to almost every town imaginable, receiving praise from the bystanders.

My white sharp quills would scratch the legs of everyone I passed. Small apologizing was given, but my sight stayed to the front. Finally able to make it, to be visible beyond the crowd, I waited.

One you had been their, you would have to play the game of 'which one doesn't go with the others' because you could. Albinism was in my mother, and passed down to me. While others were in all assortments of the dull and dirty rainbow. How I had gotten gold eyes, will forever stay a blunder I suppose. My mother would say "You are blessed with the color of the praise Galahad. This shows the purity of your soul, and of your heart." While my Mother had green eyes, and father had been told to have had red.

The audience stayed in a small chatter, until horns had been herd. Four men, in royal armor that had been settled on horses were on the dirt way. The crowd became so quiet, all eyes reverted downward. Well almost all of them. I knew I was suppose to, but if I did, I wouldn't be able to my father!

When the sirens stopped, more hoof steps were herd. The slightest clinging of armor, and the colors of all the towns each flag was rose. The knight had begun passing us, one by one. Now the crowd had been apply thanks, and prays to them. The knights not even giving the slightest of nods or thanks… perhaps, Sir Lancelot wouldn't notice me…

- Some time before the parade -

"Oi, Sir Lancelot? Are you listening to me?" A feathery bird had asked him. Giant and natural green feathers came from his helmet, with a beak out the front. Sir Lamorak was the name of the hawk, who thought to be talking to himself.

"Hmm?" A simple noise came from Sir Lancelot. Sharp black spikes came from his back, seeming to be raised more then ever before. Head down, noise almost touching the mane of his stallion. A small grunt came from the hawk.

"I understand that this town has a bad aura for you; but what one must understand that is to be praised by the people. But to have the people look down to you, and you up to them, is humiliating." The bird laughed. Sir Lancelot sat up slightly, and took his stance again. They were behind the rest of the nights of the round table. King author was sat near the front, but still had two knights next to him.

Lancelot looked over to Lamorak, and said coldly "its been almost 5 years, she could be their" the coldness increasing "I feel shame of what I had done to my dear Guinevere … Though, I feel even more pain to the others child, she shall live the life of a bastard, because of me"

A small ponder came to the bird "What if you shall me the child, what would you do then? Shall the child hate you perhaps? Or the child just wishes to know their parent. You cannot know until you face the child"

"How will I know? The child could look like me, they could look like her, its hard to tell" Then a small snicker filled the air "If she was wise, she would not make our bastard child come to such things"

The horns erupted the quiet chatter. The royals were a few yards away, and that meant we were near the castle of Corbenic.


	2. My sword is a butcher knife

It was a proper act to not have your mask drawn while in praise. This was one of the rare times knights knew they could do this without being disrespectful. This was also a perfect way to see my fathers red eyes.

After the sirens called, the knights and flags came into view, and cadences called above them. "I present to you, King Arthur and his knights of the round table!"

The timing wasn't ever so perfect; it was well after the king had passed my eyes. Several knights were called, but were swung threw my ears. Several, well actually quiet a lot of names were called, none of which sounded remotely close to Lancelot. Starting to panic, I stepped slightly before everyone else to look further down the road, and saw that two more were left.

One had green sprouts from his armor, and I knew it couldn't be him.

"Sir Lamorak, and our grandest of them all, Sir Lancelot!" That's when the crowd started cheering. It was well known that my dad was one of the first in the round table, most recognized and such. But, would he recognize me?

The feelings of having his red eyes wonder the air around him, looking at the crowd. He was different from the others, anyone could tell that. At least he nodded his head and smiled at pleas of great thanks. After what seemed like hours, he looked at me, and our eyes locked. His smile turned into an unrecognizable frown.

I smiled; it was a real honor to finally see my real father before me. The overflowing joy made me want to run forward and tackle him, but that could easily result in my head being found in a basket the next morning. When he finally got right in front of me, a smile appeared, and I know, I just know that he knew who I was.

As his head turned back to the front slowly, and hand pulled me out from my dream. "Galahad! Hurry up lad, we got chores to do you know?" My aunty just had to ruin everything for me.

"I saw him! I saw me father Aunty!" a yelled happily, easily covered by the crowd.

Her eyes bulged from her head from the sound of it "You will never tell your Mother, is that understood?" Once we finally got out from the crowds grip, I nodded my head happily. By this time, the last of the knights were almost out of sight; not also my attention.

"Galahad?"

~~~The same time~~~

"My boy has been raised well" Sir Lancelot said from out of no where. The smile hasn't left his lips since the sight of his lad.

"you reckon you saw him?" Lamorak as in a more serious tone.

"I know I have. White like his mother, Hedgehog like his father, and soon to be developed skills of a knight." A small laugh "Just as Merlin had predicted"

-Flashback end-

I'm ten years old now, yet it still seems like just yesterday I saw him. This parade I saw my father is a very annual event, and every time, I stand in the same spot and the same thing happens.

How ever, this time would be different; I would talk to him this time. Not stand in the same spot, but run far ahead, to meet the knights later in their trail. After all, how can a father refuse his son, when he wants to be a knight as well?

Aunty wants me to stick with her, and work at the nunnery. That was humiliating to me, I wanted something more honorable. Believe me when I saw that I have nothing against the house of god, but why can't I earn a place next to him? Other options of being an armorer's apprentice, or working at stadiums, prepping matches of jousting and such, both of which remained amateurs work.

How is that to surpass your father who is the greatest of all Knights of the Round Table? Well of course by becoming a knight, and surpass him as I should be.

And that would not be happening if I were to stay in a dorter, with no experienced teacher to teach me the ways of knighthood.

"Galahad? Common lad, time to get super ready" My aunty always had me help cook… mostly because she didn't like pulling the vegetables from the garden outside. On the upside, this was where I held my sword, a butcher knife.

(Notes)

There is a difference between to main tales of sir Galahad with his father. One of which states that after two years of "craziness" Lancelot appears in Elaine's garden when Galahad is three. Another never tells of Lancelot and Galahads meeting before the Holy Grail.  
Bear with me, and the median I'm trying to scratch out for you wonderful readers and reviewers. And on another note, I will keep chapters this size, but they will update on a regular bases if that's good with you!

Vocabulary:  
dorter- the little rooms nuns lived in while at a nunnery

Nunnery- basically a house of god


End file.
